Awakening
Awakening (각성 / gagseong)' es la tercera canción del primer mixtape de RM. Estra canción contiene partes de una pista original: "'Big K.R.I.T. – The Alarm". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=naega churakhaneun geu sungan nuga nae sob jabajul geonga mudaereur naeryeoon sungan geu nuga nae yeope isseulkka Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine I lost too many friends You know that i did lost too many clans Being a singer i lost too many bands I couldn’t help but spit and spit keepin repeatin too many damns Gotta let my eyes watch too many ends Outside was a whole battlefield so i bring out the chopper bammada nae ane itnen na seuseurowa ssawo simjangeun ttwigo, nae dongryodeureun nae dwittongsureur chyeo hoesa gadeoni byeongsin da dwaetdamyeo Yeah fuck you I’m an idol, yeah yeah i’m an idol han ttaen silheotjiman now I love to get that title bangsong nawaseo kkeutkkeutnae bujeonghaneun nugu deulgwan dareuge ijen onjeonhi nar injeonghago geujeo naneun nareur hae aidolinji atiseuteuinjin sasil jungyohan jeog eoptseotji nideuli nal bonaen siseon. geuge naeil ppunieosseotji taitele yeonyeonhago susigeoe mokmaetne jar deureobwa sigani jina jogeumeun do ttokttokhaejin nomui raep i maldeureun aniya wordplay, it just a warplay the world plays urin dasi byeongjeongcheoreom ssaur ppun errday Yehh nan jedaero georeo biteu wie moksumeur geor ddaen i noraeur bureuneun oneuli naui do beonjjae birthday My buddies the way you taught me, the confidence that you got me was more than ‘rarri, lambo mercy, maserati you got me? ije geunyang come give me an XO. go bring your next soul kkeuteoptaneun naengso but im raengbo jiogeseo bonaen ne cheol BOOM naega churakhaneun geu sungan nuga nae sob jabajul geonga mudaereur naeryeoon sungan geu nuga nae yeope isseulkka Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine naega churakhaneun geu sungan nuga nae sob jabajul geonga mudaereur naeryeoon sungan geu nuga nae yeope isseulkka Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine |-| Hangul =내가 추락하는 그 순간 누가 내 손 잡아줄 건가 무대를 내려온 순간 그 누가 내 옆에 있을까 Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine I lost too many friends You know that i did lost too many clans Being a singer i lost too many bands I couldn’t help but spit and spit keepin repeatin too many damns Gotta let my eyes watch too many ends Outside was a whole battlefield so i bring out the chopper 밤마다 내 안에 있는 나 스스로와 싸워 심장은 뛰고, 내 동료들은 내 뒷통수를 쳐 회사 가더니 병신 다 됐다며 Yeah fuck you I’m an idol, yeah yeah i’m an idol 한 땐 싫었지만 now I love to get that title 방송 나와서 끝끝내 부정하는 누구들관 다르게 이? 온전히 날 인정하고 그저 나는 나를 해 아이돌인지 아티스트인진 사실 중요한 적 없었지 니들이 날 보는 시선. 그게 나일 뿐이었었지 타이틀에 연연하고 수식어에 목맸네 잘 들어봐 시간이 지나 조금은 더 똑똑해진 놈의 랩 이 말들은 아니야 wordplay, it just a warplay the world plays 우린 다시 병정처럼 싸울 뿐 errday Yehh 난 제대로 걸어 비트 위에 목숨을 걸 땐 이 노랠 부르는 오늘이 나의 두 번째 birthday My buddies the way you taught me, the confidence that you got me was more than ‘rarri, lambo mercy, maserati you got me? 이제 그냥 come give me an XO. go bring your next soul 끝없는 냉소 but im 랭보 지옥에서 보낸 네 철 BOOM 내가 추락하는 그 순간 누가 내 손 잡아줄 건가 무대를 내려온 순간 그 누가 내 옆에 있을까 Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine 내가 추락하는 그 순간 누가 내 손 잡아줄 건가 무대를 내려온 순간 그 누가 내 옆에 있을까 Just tell me that i can survive In this cold world, just feel my vibe I know one day at a time The sun gon’ shine |-| Traducción al español= Soundcloud MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones